Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $19\dfrac{10}{12}-7\dfrac{9}{12} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {19} + {\dfrac{10}{12}} - {7} - {\dfrac{9}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {19} - {7} + {\dfrac{10}{12}} - {\dfrac{9}{12}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=12 + {\dfrac{10}{12}} - {\dfrac{9}{12}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 12+\dfrac{1}{12}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 12\dfrac{1}{12}$